Technical Field
The present subject matter relates to mounts for security devices. More specifically it relates to a mount that uses magnetic attraction to position a security device.
Background Art
Many types of security devices are in common use today. Examples of security devices include, but are not limited to, motion sensors such as infrared motion sensors and ultrasonic motion sensors, security cameras such as still image cameras, visible wavelength video cameras, and cameras sensitive to invisible wavelengths such as infrared or ultraviolet, light beam interruption sensors, chemical detectors such as smoke alarms, carbon dioxide detectors, and explosive gas detectors, sound detection devices such as glass breakage detectors or microphones, water sensors, and pressure sensors. Some security devices have specific mounting requirements and are mounted in a specific place and/or orientation to properly operate. Some security devices have a specific detection pattern or direction of sensitivity that is pointed in the proper direction to allow for detection of the threat from a specific location.
Some security devices are designed to be used with a particular mount. One type of mount that is commonly used is a tilt and swivel adapter that is attached to a standard electrical junction box and can be fixed in place by tightening a bolt or screw in the tilt and swivel adapter. Such a tilt and swivel mount allows the installer or user to change the azimuth and elevation of the security device to virtually any angle, providing a great deal of flexibility. Such a mount can be useful for some applications where a wide range of angles are needed for different installation situations.
Some security devices are designed to operate at a specific angle for their azimuth and/or elevation. In some cases, a specific mount is supplied with the security device to provide for the one specific angle. One example of this is a security device to be mounted on a ceiling and designed to point straight down, so the mount is designed to hold the security device in that position and is provided with the security device.